Del amor al odio hay un paso
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Una discursion puede sacar los trapos sucios de cualquiera. GoldxSilver


Del odio al amor hay un paso

-¿Quieres dejar de tirar de la manta?- pregunto indignado el moreno mientras tiraba de la susodicha.

-Si no te enrollaras en ella no tendria que tirar para poder taparme- respondió en igual tono el pelirrojo volviendo a tirar.

-¡No me estoy enrollando en nada!

-Ya claro lo que tu digas.

Esta discursion llevaba en marcha un par de horas, y ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer, la cama era estrecha y apenas les permitia moverse con libertad pero tenían que amoldarse.

-Si no hubieses salido corriendo como un idiota no tendríamos que estar aquí.

-Jah! Hubiese sido mucho mejor ahogarme en ese rio que tener que dormir contigo.

Remontemonos a unas horas antes. El profesor Elm les habia pedido que fuesen a investigar una aparición de un extraño pokemon en ciudad Iris, supuestamente tenían que reunirse allí con Morty quien les daría los detalles. Todo avanzaba con tranquilidad, o al menos toda la tranquilidad que puede haber con Gold y Silver juntos.

Despues de un dia entero caminando habían decidido buscar una posada pero cuando estaban decidiendo donde dormir algo llamo su atención entre los arbustos y como era normal Gold salió corriendo a descubrir quien o que era, el resultado habia sido un pequeño Marril que le habia llevado a su trampa en el rio.

-Sabia que no era buena idea que te quedases parte del dinero, por tu culpa estamos asi- reprocho Silver dándole la espalda.

-No fue mi culpa! Fue ese Marril!- reprocho sentándose en la cama- no me des la espalda cuando te hablo.

-Pareceis un matrimonio- dijo Chrystal desde la puerta- La mujer en ropa interior enfadada porque su marido ha perdido interés en ella y no quiere consumar su matrimonio- automáticamente comenzó a reírse de las caras de sus compañeros al oírla decir eso- bueno me voy a dormir y dejad de hacer tanto ruido no sois los únicos en esta posada.

Ambos habían desviado la vista a lados contrarios, y por pura inercia Gold se habia acostado cubierto con la manta hasta el cuello. El silencio reino entre ambos, un silencio incomodo como si quisiesen seguir hablando y no se atrevieran.

-La chica super seria esta loca… -solto de pronto el moreno dándole la espalda- la mujer eres tu.

-QUE?- Silver se sento de golpe en la cama y mirándole incrédulo- que narices te hace pensar que yo seria la mujer!

-Te has mirado a un espejo alguna vez? Eres toda una dama, My lady…

Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, el pelirrojo echo la manta a un lado y se puso sobre el moreno mirándole amenazadoramente.

-Mira, en el caso de que tuviese que hacer algo contigo creeme que TU estarías abajo.

-Si te hace ilusión estar arriba siendo el pasivo no es cosa mia- dijo cruandose de brazos y sonriendo de medio lado- supongo que será la postura que Green te ha enseñado.

-Mas quisieses, asi no tendrías que cambian la postura en la que te dejas hacer lo que quieras por Red ¿no?.

-Red nunca haría eso, el no es un pervertido!

En otro lugar dos personas estornudaban al mismo tiempo. Red se dio la vuelta para abrazar a Green.

-Te has resfriado?

-Eso parece- se pego mas a el- no entiendo como puedes vivir aquí todo el rato con este frio.

-Bueno.. la costumbre- Le dio un beso en la mejilla- la próxima vez ire yo a visitarte.

Volviendo a la posada, las cosas no marchaban mucho mejor que antes, el criador y el evolucionista habían empezado a lanzarse puyas cada vez mas grandes .

-Eres un idiota, en que idioma tengo que decirte que entre Green y yo no hay nada?

-El que se pica ajos come Silver, si lo niegas algo hay.

-Y si lo hay a ti que te importa? Es mi vida y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Pues si me importa, y mucho…. Quiero decir porque… a Red le gusta Green y eso.. no debería irmportarme por nada mas, no es como si yo estuviese enamorado de ti o algo, que si lo estuviese pues tampoco te lo diría…

-Estas enamorado de mi?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Te acabo de decir que no!

-Pues por tu tono no lo parecía.

-Pues no lo era, aquí nadie esta enamorado de nadie, yo no estoy enamorado de ti, vale? Nadie ha dicho que lo este! Que seas guapo y aunque tengas una personalidad de mierda también puedas ser bueno y eso me guste mucho no quiere decir nada mas!Es hora de dormir, buenas noches!

-….- Alzo una ceja, como podía Gold ser tan sumamente evidente, si se delataba solo- Gold…

-…..ZZZZ

-…-Suspiro cansado inclinándose hacia el- no te hagas el dormido- le aparto el flequillo de la cara- Aunque seas un idiota… también me gustas.

El sonrrojo de Gold podría haber iluminado la habitación entera, pero se mantuvo quieto y cuando Silver se tumbo se abrazo a el.

-Seguro que no tienes nadas con Green?

-Callate o te tirare por la ventana.

Fin


End file.
